


[Podfic] And What Happened After

by nickelsissocool



Series: [Podfic] Coats and Customs 'verse [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the Battle of the Shire, Bilbo and Thorin are happy in Belegost. Then Bilbo goes to visit Moria...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And What Happened After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725887) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Cover artist:** nickelsissocool

 **Length:** 5:31:31

**Downloads: **  
****Audiobook[here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20And%20What%20Happened%20After.m4b)  
MP3 [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/And%20What%20Happened%20After.mp3)

Let me know if the download links have any issues!


End file.
